


Art Dad stops two gay art bois from kissing

by Swagphia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swagphia/pseuds/Swagphia
Summary: d-did I make it?Edit: I MADE NATHMARC ONE OF THE TOP SHIPS!! HELL YEAH!!!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Art Dad stops two gay art bois from kissing

“You’re so cute” Nathaniel flirted with Marc, after staring at him for a bit.

Marc blushed and stopped what he was doing, slowly turning to Nathaniel.

“Y-you’re cute too.” Marc stuttered out. His face is bright red and he can barely look at Nathaniel.

Mr. Carracci could see where this is going. This exact same scenario had happened ten times before and he knew to stop it where it began. 

“Hey, kids!” He said stepping between the two, immediately draining any romantic tension, “Why don’t you do this some other time!”

“Cockblock” Nathaniel muttered, disappointed. 

Mr. Carracci turned and gave him a stern look.

“What was that young man?” He asked, looking down at Nathaniel disappointedly. 

Nathaniel immediately straightened up and started waving his hands in front of his face.

“NOTHING! I SAID NOTHING!” Nathaniel exclaimed, panicked.

At this point, most of the art club was watching and laughing at Nathaniel’s misfortune.

Marc grabbed Nathaniel’s hand and pulled him out of the classroom.

“Well, we’ll see you all later!” Marc frantically waved to the room before leaving.

“Have fun making out!” Alix called after him.

Marc blushed and walked a little faster.

“So... wanna make out now?” Nathaniel asked once they got far enough away. 

“Yes,” Marc responded quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> d-did I make it?
> 
> Edit: I MADE NATHMARC ONE OF THE TOP SHIPS!! HELL YEAH!!!


End file.
